Trespasses Forgiven
by Calan-Allen
Summary: A lone leafeon in heat intrudes on a flareon's home. Can this go well, or will this go south? ONESHOT LEMON WARNING 18 n' up.


**A/N My first fanfiction is happening RIGHT NOW... GO. Btw this crap lemon, remember that.**

 **I don't own Pokémon, if I did I would be in the process of replaying the entire series. I can only wish :(**

A lone leafeon walked through the forest. This was no ordinary leafeon though, she was at least two-thirds the size of a normal leafeon, and she was in _heat_. It seemed as if every male was taken this season, so she just walked, and walked, and walked. She came across a cave that she decided the rest and take a "break".

This leafeon was in decent shape so she didn't need a rest, she just needed _relief_ , bad. She walked about halfway into the cave until she was hit with a wave of warmth, compared to the outside chilliness it was like heaven. But she never stopped to ponder the source of the heat. As This leafeon began lick herself to soothe her heat, a pair of eyes opened at the end of the cave.

These eyes belonged to a male flareon, a massive one at that. He slowly began to stride over to the leafeon before bellowing, "Why are you in **my** cave"

The leafeon jumped at the sudden deep and rumbling voice calling her out. "I-I'm s-so sorry sir, I didn't know this was yo-your cave," She squeaked.

Before the flareon was able to respond he caught a whiff of her scent, causing his head to poke out of his sheath. "What is you name?" He rumbled.

"My n-name is Cr-Crystal" she replied still trembling under his presence. Her juices were coming down like a hurricane now that there was a male nearby. She just wondered how he hasn't responded to her scent yet, little did she know that he was already planning to.

The flareon paced around her a few times, causing her to tense up even more, before responding in a seductive voice, "Crystal eh, gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl." This comment caused Crystal to blush hard, and her loins decided to open the flood gates. "My only wonder is how a girl like you haven't been _taken_ yet."

"I-I j-just haven't any male eeveelutions y-yet," she stuttered. Her body was yelling at her to just pounce on him right here, and right now. But she was still scared what this flareon was going to do to her. "What i-is your na-name," Crystal questioned causing the flareon to stop pacing.

"Onyx" he responded, now resuming striding around her taking in her every scent. His member was at full mast now standing at a full nine, or ten inches and was leaking copious amounts of pre.

Crystal was going to respond to is statement, but before she could she picked up a new musky smell around. She turned her head to look and she saw his penis standing at full mast coated with pre. She blushed even more at the mere size of the appendage, it was huge unlike any she had ever seen before.

"Perhaps I can relieve this heat of yours, if you become my _mate_ ," Onyx said in his usual low and seductive voice. Crystal didn't exactly mind the idea of becoming his mate. He seemed caring since he asked her first. Besides she was burning up and there was only one cure, mating.

"P-please t-take me as your m-mate, Onyx" she pleaded. He smirked and then flipped her on her back before licking at her jawline. She whimpered at his actions as she wrapped her forelegs around his muscular frame. He moved up from her jaw to pull her into a searing kiss, more intense than any she had ever felt.

The kiss lasted a full two minutes before he pulled his tongue out of her muzzle. She just looked at him with puppy dog eyes, practically begging him to continue. He responded by moving down and tenderly kissing her neck, leaving bits of saliva behind. Crystal moaned slightly at his loving actions.

Onyx moved down from her neck to nip at one of her breasts, she sharply moaned in response while pulling him in tighter with her legs. He smirked at her response as he broke from her grasp and licked each tit individually. When he came to the last breast, Onyx began to suck on the nipple causing Crystal to yelp in pleasure.

Whilst Onyx was sucking on her tit, Crystal's folds felt like they were going to explode. "Onyx I'm going to cu-," was all she could say before an orgasm hit her hard. She held Onyx as tight as possible before screaming out in pleasure. Though Crystal already came, Onyx wasn't finished with the foreplay.

He moved from her breasts down to her vagina and began to lick around her outer folds. Crystal wasn't quite prepared for that and gasped at the feeling. Onyx was interested at her juices taste. They were sweet and bitter at the exact same time, and he began to crave it. He suddenly shoved his whole tongue down her slick folds, and wagged his tongue back and forth.

Crystal began to moan louder than ever before the "dam" in her loins broke releasing her second orgasm causing her to push his tongue as far into her pussy as possible with her forelegs. Her orgasm lasted a solid thirty seconds until she finally let go of his head, allowing him to walk over her small frame and position his pre coated member to penetrate her flower.

"Are you ready?" Onyx asked, voice no longer seductive since they were already doing the act.

"Ye-Yes, j-just be gentle p-please," Crystal requested in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as I can," Onyx said in a caring voice before gingerly penetrating her needy cunt. Crystal whimpered at the stinging feeling from his girth stretching her walls further than they were prepared to go. Onyx got about two thirds of his length in before his tip rested against her cervix.

"You can g-go now" Crystal reassured after a few moments of being stationary. Onyx nodded and began to slide in and out at a slow pace. Crystal began to moan quietly while Onyx panted in pleasure. After a minute or two of this pace Crystal began to rock back, and Onyx took is as a request to thrust faster. Every time He pulled his cock out he pushed back in faster until he was at a quick place that made Crystal start wailing extremely loud in pleasure.

The flareon was at this pace for a half a minute until Crystal came for the third time of the day, and it was the most explosive of them all. She was practically screaming out in pleasure and refused to loosen her grip on him, but that didn't stop him from thrusting even faster and harder.

While Crystal was on cloud nine, Onyx was closer to orgasm than ever, and with one powerful final thrust he shoved his colossal knot in her tight cunt causing both of them to orgasm on the spot. Whilst she was sharply moaning in both pain and pleasure, Onyx was growling in satisfaction of his new mate. He continued thrusting for a moment until both of their orgasms died down.

"You sure are filled up now aren't you." Onyx stated in a smug tone.

"You have n-no idea," was all she could say before falling dead asleep from all of the "action". The flareon gave her one final light kiss before laying behind her and holding her close, knot still inside of her of course. Onyx grinned one more time while looking over her, before lying over and allowing sleep to overcome him for the night.

 **A/N Well first fanfiction is done, and I don't think it's complete trash, but I'll let you decide that. I've always liked the leafeon/flareon pairing so I decided to write one of em'. YAS.**


End file.
